The Unknown
by Inurayhannah
Summary: The Phillips move to a town in Pennsylvania but none know whats in store for them. Title will change when i think of a better one


Disclaimer: I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries or So Weird

Chapter 1

She told us it be just like living in Bon Temps. We didn't believe her but that's what she told us.

Guess what she also told we'd be able to see them from the airplane as we landed. Hi my names Fiona

Phillips and I'm fourteen years old. Sitting next to me is my Sixteen year old brother Jack and my mom

is moving us from Bon Temps Louisiana to Blairton Pennsylvania because as she told us she found a

great job there while visiting some friends in Pittsburgh. That's when Jack breaks me from my

thoughts. "So what are you thinking about" Jack asks. Fiona answers about what mom had told them

when she initially told them about the move. Jack says Oh then lets me go back to my own thoughts.

So what were we talking bout? Oh right the move any who, why did we have to move away from all

my friends (Dont worry Jack had lots of friends in Bon Temps to, and a girlfriend whom he just broke

up with and decided to become friends with, I didn't like her all that much she was too stuck up for

me.) She also told Jack and I that we were also one state below from where Aunt Rachel lives, she's my

dad's sister, I don't remember that much about my dad he died when I was three and my mom doesn't

talk about him much, but the main point is I didn't want to move. So basically here I am sitting on a

plane with my big bro Jack waiting to land in Pittsburgh PA and it just bugs me.

When Jack and I got to the airport both mom and Aunt Rachael were both there to greet Jack

and I. Hey Fi, my Aunt Rachael says. ( oh I forgot to tell you that my nickname is Fi and that's what

everyone around me calls me) Fi says hey back then after giving her a hug gives Molly a hug as well,

who takes Fi's carry on, followed by Jack. After the hugs Molly asks how the flight went. Jack answers

very well. Molly says OK, good then as soon as they start walking Molly starts telling them about

their new school but Fi's in her own little world thinking about how she's going to miss all her friends

back home.

After grabbing their bags they head out of the airport and to the car which is on the other side of

the pickup parking lot. Upon walking outside Fi noticed that it was raining hard and that Molly and

Rachael both had their rain jackets on so Fi asks Molly why she didn't tell her to bring her rain jacket

on the plane with her. Molly answers it was because the one she had now was two sizes to small and

that she would buy her a new one. Fi says OK then protests that the one she had now was her favorite

and that she got it for a Christmas present and asks Molly if she remembered. Molly answers that she

did and that it was from Rachel and her so they would keep it but they were still going to get a new one

for her. Fi says OK then as soon as they get their bags in the car and leave Fi asks Molly when she

starts and how long she works. Molly answers that she start tonight with a seven pm to one am shift as

waitress at the Stackhouse bar and grill. Fi and Jack both say oh then Molly tells them that tomorrow

she worked from one pm to seven pm. Both Fi and Jack say OK then asks if she has any days off.

Molly answers not at the moment. Both Jack and Fi say OK then Fi goes back to her own little world as

Molly turns y one oh eight. Oh great now the only time we'll get to see mom is between eleven am to

five or six pm depending on when she works. I wish we didn't have to move here how am I ever going

to make new friends.

Five hours later at five they finally arrive at their new house (after going to the store and out for

lunch) and Fi and Jack are surprised by how nice it looks (It's a two story house with basement built in

two-thousand four with three bedrooms and two baths and a two car garage half brick half siding).

"Where's Aunt Rachael sleeping" Fi asks. Molly answers on the couch. Fi says OK then tells Rachael

that she can sleep in it instead of her. Rachael says no then tells Fi to go look at her room and it was

the one that was diagonal from the stairs. Fi says OK and once inside heads upstairs to her room

followed by Molly Rachael and Jack. To her surprise the walls were her favorite color baby blue and

the bedding complimented the room. After a few seconds Molly asks Fi how she likes it and Fi answers

that she loves it. After giving Molly a hug a thanking her she goes to her desk and turns her laptop on and Molly and Rachael show Jack his room.

An hour and thirty seconds later at six-thirty Molly leaves and Rachel calls Jack and Fi

downstairs. "so what do you guys want for diner and what do you want to do" Rachael ask. Fi and

Jack ask if they can order pizza. Rachael answers sure then Fi asks if they can go out and rent a couple

movies. Rachael answers sure but that they had something better that Molly had gotten after she bought

the house. Both Fi and Jack ask what it is and Rachael answers that she'd tell them after the pizza was

ordered. Both Fi and Jack say and OK then Rachael picks up the phone and calls Pizza Hut. "Hi I'd like

to order one large pizza half plain half peperoni, a side of bread sticks and 2 1 liter pep's" Rachael

speaks into the phone. After getting the price and giving the address Rachael goes to the TV and turns

on turns to ON Demand then shows them the new movies that were on there. Both Fi and Jack say cool

then decide that they were going to watch a movie they all could watch together after the food got

there.

A couple hours later at ten oh one Fi and Jack are in Fi's room talking and Rachael is down on

the couch asleep. "Mom told me the Bells live somewhere near us." Jack tells Fi. Fi's is quiet for a

minute and Jack is bout ready to leave but Fi told him and asked if he thinks they would remember

them since it's been four years since they have seen each other. Jack answers that Molly talked to them

once every week and sent pictures of them after their picture day and that he was sure they would

remember them. Fi says OK then Jack good night and goes to his bedroom and to sleep, meanwhile Fi

stays up till twelve am before turning her laptop off and going to bed.

A/N: Don't forget to R & R


End file.
